forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agar the Cold
'''Agar the Cold '''is a character in Book 2. He is ruthless, even for a sellsword, something that gained the interest of the Pig, leader of the eponymous company. The Pig raised the man from the gutter turning him into an elite sellsword and his second-in-command,well aware of Agar's desire to succeed him one day. Background Agar was born in Braavos and quickly abandoned, to fend for himself. He never got to meet his real parents and the only thing that saved his life is that he has always been taller and stronger than other children, regularly beating them up for protection money. It wasn't a good life he had, but it was the only one he ever knew. This changed when he met a man stronger than him, a fat brute who only introduced himself as the Pig. At first, he gave Agar a coin out of pity, then he gave him one for carrying his belongings around and finally, he began to pay him to fight for him. It was in this way that Agar ended up being a member of the Company of the Pig. Over the years, Agar has gained the name Agar the Cold, for his utter brutality in combat and ruthless behaviour. Caring for nobody but himself and maybe a handful of comrades, he has become a force to be reckoned with and one of the most deadly fighters in the three companies, something that ultimately gave him the position of becoming the Pig's second-in-command. However, throughout all these years he has never made a secret out of his true desire to one day succeed his leader and to become the new Pig. Book 2 Thorns After the landing of the Three Companies in the Vale of Arryn, Agar is sent by the Pig to the Hawk's camp, where he arrives at the same time as Vii the Innocent from the Company of the Rat. Due to the clear dislike between them, he informs the Hawk that the Pig wishes to meet him, but not the Rat. Appearance Agar is a man in his thirties and shaped by his harsh life in Braavos. Described as a tanned brute, he is bald, ugly and thuggish, with a broad face and a nose that has been broken multiple times, becoming crooked and flat in the process. True to his nickname, he is never seen smiling and usually has a cold, professional look on his face. Personality Agar got his nickname Agar the Cold, for good reason. He is a professional sellsword with an appropriately cold and distant attitude towards pretty much everyone. While not a passionate man, he is capable of casual brutality with absolutely no problem at all. It is this aura of ruthlessness paired with his intimidating appearance that makes him a feared man and he greatly enjoys having this effect on others. Ultimately, Agar is also an ambitious man, who openly desires to succeed his leader as the next Pig one day. Relationships The Pig Perhaps the sole positive relationship in Agar's life is the one with the Pig, whom he deeply admires and respects. Agar is thankful for being given a chance to make more out of his life than what he otherwise would have had. However, the Pig also gave him a sense of ambition. As such, Agar openly yearns to one day succeed his mentor as the new Pig. He means this in a proper way though and holds no hostilities for his leader, he just fully intends to become the next Pig should the man ever fall in battle before him. The Rat While Agar respects the Pig and maybe even the Hawk, he makes no secret out of the fact that he despises the Rat, for his physical weakness and having to hide behind strong warriors. He dislikes the entire company for protecting the crippled dwarf. In return, it is not known how the Rat feels about him, or if he even knows about his existence at all. Vii the Innocent Between Agar and Vii, there is no love. Especially from Agar's side, their relationship is dominated by annoyance and hostility, something that shows itself in the cold way he treats her and her entire company. There is no further reason for his dislike than the general dislike he has for the Rat, but out of the entire company, he has to interact with Vii the most, making her the one he dislikes the most. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:The Company of the Pig Category:Braavosi Category:Lowborn Category:Sellswords